


【Superzam】致親愛的Superman

by bayholy0619



Category: DC Extended Universe, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Base on Superman/Shazam:First Thunder background, Finally got a reply!!, Letters from billy to clark, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayholy0619/pseuds/bayholy0619
Summary: Clark有一次打掃Billy房間時發現一箱東西，他按不住自己好奇心偷看了。





	【Superzam】致親愛的Superman

Clark來了Billy家等他回來。現在這個時間，Billy應該還在打工，已經邁入大學時期的Billy已經失去了政府給予孩子的援助金，他只剩下少許援助金只夠過生活，學費什麼的根本不可能。因此Billy很努力的在打工，而今晚Clark就待在Billy的家好讓給他的小男友一個驚喜。但Billy家每次看都讓Clark皺眉，這裡的情況每次都有點不同，而且有往好的方向發展，只是還是不能稱為一個正常的居所。Clark雖然自己也不能確保自己家永遠整潔，但至少有人類生活的痕跡。家理應是讓人最放鬆的地方，而Clark在這裡總是不能感受到安全和舒適，唯一安慰是這裡有Billy的氣息在安撫Clark。他決定幫Billy整理一下這裡，至少他回來時可以安心去洗澡睡覺。Clark開始擦擦那個除非中途Clark想起並買一堆食物帶來給他否則萬年都會呈現只吃剩一盒麥片景象的廚房，然後是廁所和睡房兼客房。掃掃地板同時揚起了大量灰塵，引發了Clark臉青地戴上口罩，最後把大量蟲子和塵掃出這個家。他每次見到都會叮囑自己讓Billy搬離這裡，但每次都不果。他現在要認真考慮與Billy同居的可能性了。他可以主動選擇住在福西特城，反正他有超級聽力他隨時留意著大都會的情況。又或者讓Billy住來大都會，他們可以一起守護大都會，同時替他留神福西特城的事，以他們的速度應該也沒問題。也可以在大都會和福西特城之間選一個中間點，他們住在那，有事時可以兩邊走。不管怎樣，他要想法子把Billy搬離這個地方。

Clark在角落發現了一個陳舊的紙箱，他沒留意過這個箱的存在，但他知道這是屬於Billy的。他只是拿起打掃一下下面的地板，他沒有想要偷看。Clark原本真的這樣想的，但紙箱並沒有蓋子，裡面是一整箱信，每封信的泛黃程度不一，足以看出每封的時間也不一樣，但毫無疑問都有些許年日了。Clark原本會想可能是以前發給Billy的政府文件，但他留意到上頭已被歲月催殘的文字痕跡，全都是署名給”親愛的Superman”。是給他的信，但Clark從沒見過這堆信。他想了一下，沒見過就是沒寄出，而且信封上沒郵票和郵戳，更讓Clark肯定主人並沒把它們寄出。他只是一封又一封地寫完，然後藏在這個箱子裡。Clark考慮又考慮，最後還是沒能阻止到自己的好奇心，他把整箱信倒出來，最底層是一疊文件。Clark拿起這疊文件看了眼，心情頓時沉重，是Billy父母當年的調查文件和死亡證明書。Clark輕輕放下那疊文件，掃視這已堆成小山的信封，找出裡面最舊的一封打開。用著孩子最愛的蠟筆寫著，字大小不一而且歪歪的，不難想像當時寫信人的年紀。

\-----

親愛的Superman:

你好，我的名字是Billy Batson。我剛在電視上看到你出現在電視上，而我覺得你帥呆了!我也想成為你這樣的人。媽媽說我可以寫一封信給你，讓你知道我興奮的心情，我很喜歡你!下次再聊。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

又是我，Billy。你會記得我嗎?今天我見到你在電視上被人罵。你作錯了什麼嗎?我只有作錯事時才會被爸媽罵。但你明明沒有作錯，爸媽也這樣說，那為什麼他們要罵你?

P.S. 今天我的點心是橘子果凍!

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

爸爸跟我說你開始出名，也有粉絲團了。我也很想加入，但媽媽說要我再長大點才能加入。為什麼我不能快點長大呢?你覺得我長大後會和你一樣高嗎?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我覺得自己不會長得和你一樣高了，Superman。因為今天我被同班的約克推倒了就是因為他比我高。媽媽雖然說多喝牛奶就會長高，所以我現在每天都喝2杯牛奶，但我每天都有量高度並沒有長高。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

最近媽媽的身體不好，一直往廁所吐，肚子又大，還常常睡覺。但爸爸說是因為媽媽肚子裡有我的弟弟或妹妹，我要當哥哥了!

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

媽媽去了醫院，家裡只剩我和爸爸，我很寂寞。

P.S. 爸爸作的菜難吃死了!

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

媽媽終於回來了，還抱著小寶寶。她看下去有點醜，看下去也不像女孩。但媽媽說是我的妹妹，她叫Mary，而我是哥哥了。

Billy

  
  


之後很多信也是Billy孩子時的疑問，例如Superman敢不敢吃花椰菜?Superman喜歡作什麼運動?小時侯的Superman一定仍是高大且強大的對吧?為什麼小寶寶都那麼吵?文字漸漸寫得端正，內容開始更深入討論，有時也會訴苦。書寫工具也由蠟筆換成了鉛筆或孩子們作畫時喜歡用的木顏色筆。Clark彷彿看著一個孩子的成長，而他有點可惜自己並沒有當時就收到這些信。當年剛開始成為Superman時，他也迷茫過。第一次失敗或結果並不完美時，他也有自問過自己這樣真的好嗎?他被人反對，也有一批人支持，當時沒人知道他家地址因此他沒受到任何書面上的打擾。但他的超級聽力不是假的，他還是有聽到一堆人的怨言，他不懂面對這些壓力。如果當時的他見到這麼一封信，他應該不會難受那麼久，至少他知道還有人支持他。Clark繼續一封一封的閱讀下去。

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天是我的10歲生日，爸媽送了我一個老虎玩偶。我稱他為Twany先生，我知道Mary很喜歡牠，因為她和我一樣都喜歡老虎。我最後把Twany先生送給Mary，因為她看下去比我更喜歡這個玩偶，而我是哥哥阿。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我有跟你說過父母的職業嗎?他們都是考古學家，數個月後他們就會帶著Mary去埃及那邊考察。我也想一起去，但他們不同意。為什麼呢，Superman?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

Mary他們出發了，3人一起還有Twany先生。整個家只剩我和被拜託來照顧我的埃本叔叔。我不喜歡他，他的笑容讓我很不安，而且他總是在數錢和估計我家的東西值多少錢。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我很掛念他們。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

埃本叔叔今天跟我說爸媽失蹤了，埃及警方很努力的找他。埃本叔叔跟我說不用擔心，但我知道他背後其實在高興我的父母不見了。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

Superman求求你，你可以幫我找我的父母和Mary嗎?附上他們的照片。我聽說你有超級視力和超級聽覺，你甚至可以一下子飛到地球的另一端，你一定可以幫我找到他們的對吧?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

Superman你是騙子，你也根本沒有看信對吧?你根本不在意，又或者是因為我不是生在大都會?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

Superman對不起，請你原諒我之前那封信。我當然知道你不是那樣，只是你一定很忙所以才會沒空幫我。我都明白，我明白的。你一定有很多更重要的事要忙，你每天都在打外星人，又或者在阻止壞人。又或者其實有很多像我一樣的孩子失去了他們的父母，你在努力找對吧?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天是我的14歲生日，第一年我的家人不在我身邊。而埃本叔叔雖然買了蛋糕給我，但只有一人的生日派對根本毫無意義。為什麼他們還沒回來?為什麼當初不帶我一起去?是不是我讓他們失望了?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天有很多穿著黑西裝的人來了我家，他們的表情很可怕。他們把我擋在房門外，只和埃本叔叔談話，但我知道他們是來作什麼，他們是來告訴我……爸爸媽媽死了，而Mary仍然失蹤中。他們不肯告訴我原因，但我還是聽見了，爸爸媽媽都是被殺的。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

埃本叔叔把爸爸媽媽還有Mary遺下的東西拿回來了。他口中還抱怨著為了那3個人搬了那麼多垃圾回來，當中也包括Twany先生。Mary肯定是出事了，不然他不會遺下Twany先生的。你能幫我找Mary嗎?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天我被埃本叔叔趕出來了。他把我僅有合穿的衣服放進一個破爛的行李箱裡並連Twany先生一起扔出門外，我求他至少把一份父母的死亡證明﹑失蹤等文件和床頭的合照給我，他滿臉不耐煩地拒絕。但我堅持不給我是不會離開，他或許嫌我煩所以才把所有文件複印和床頭僅有的合照還給我，拿到後我依照承諾離開了。我還不知道之後會去哪，可能會因此而少寫信給你，但希望你不要因此而忘記我，還有Mary的事。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我去了某條街後巷暫住，一開始以為流浪漢們很可怕，其實也不是。他們至少還會教我如何保暖，而不是把我轟出那個後巷。有時我會覺得，他們比埃本叔叔還好。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天我找到一份賣報的工作，至少我還不至於餓死。我沒有電視了，報紙上也看不到你的身影，畢竟這不是星球日報。你最近過得好嗎?我過得還算不錯。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

今天是我的15歲生日。上年想想我還有蛋糕，今年的生日我在逃走，為了不被人發現我流浪街頭。沒事的，我會沒事的。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我今天遇上了很奇怪的事，我坐地下鐵時去了一個很奇怪的地方，而那裡有個法師。那個法師把力量給了我，只要我叫"SHAZAM!"就會變身成和你一樣的超級英雄。同時我也發現了一些害死我父母人的線索。我會去追查的。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我查到一個人可能是殺我父母的兇手，這裡不適合說太多。但我找到一個關鍵字:Black Adam。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我下不了手，我真的下不了手。為什麼?他是殺我父母的人，弄到我妹妹失蹤的人，為什麼我就下不了手?因為我不是他，這只是藉口，其實是我害怕殺人。我很想殺了他，但我就是害怕，我作不到。為什麼我還要寫這些蠢信?你壓根兒沒見過這些信，而我也從沒寄出過。我知道媽媽騙我說寄出了，但其實全都藏在箱子裡了。這就是騙孩子的玩兒，但為什麼……我還會繼續寫下去?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

Superman!我見到爸爸。我真的見到爸爸，他竟然是法師身邊的助手。我有說過我坐地下鐵時被帶到一個奇怪的地方嗎?當時就是爸爸帶我去的了!他說完成了這個任務他就會去見媽媽，我不敢相信還會見到他。看到他最後的笑容，想必我會想念他們的。

P.S. 說個秘密，今天我裝成埃本叔叔去見我的班導，她可能迷上我了。我知道你在想什麼，但我現在也是超級英雄，所以我也有很多難處你一定會明白的吧?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

天阿，沒想到今天會見到你。你邀請我加入正義聯盟，如果你知道我只是個快16歲的孩子，你還會怎樣想呢?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

你對我太好了，你甚至不介意我隱瞞了自己的身份。你就如我所想，那麼完美又溫柔的人。可惜如果你知道眼前這個人其實只是一個妄想自己給你寫信的16歲男孩，你一定會討厭我的對吧?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我發現自己每次面對你時都有別樣的感覺。我的心會跳得特別快，我會特別緊張，我會想一直待在你身邊，我會想與你並肩而行。我身體是不是發生什麼問題了?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Superman:

我終於明白這不是身體出現了什麼問題，而是心理出現問題。我喜歡上你了，Superman。你是那麼的溫柔體貼，你甚至知道我喜歡大都會蘋果派所以你每次都會偷偷帶到正義聯盟總部並塞到我手中。你的笑容那麼陽光，你總是擋在我身前保護我。我每次見到你對著我笑時心都會揪住，我知道這道感情不可以讓你知道，你值得更好，一個能幹獨立能扶助你的女性，而不是一個有妄想症無父無母的男街童。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

謝謝你向我表明了真實身份。我猶豫了要不要跟你表明真實身份，我明天再答你好嗎?另外我私自叫你Clark了，請不要見怪。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

我就知道你會這個樣子和表情，我早就明白。我只是一個16歲的街童，我什麼也不是。抱歉我今天說完就逃了，明天一切都會好的，我保證。

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

謝謝你沒有嫌棄我，我至少還能和你作朋友。喜歡你……Clark，為什麼你會那麼溫柔?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

你的溫柔和關心都會讓我感到越來越難以呼吸，會讓我的心被狠狠揪著一樣。你能別這麼溫柔嗎?你可以狠狠地把我的妄想症根源斬掉嗎?我不想每次見到你都這個樣子，我不想再這樣了。救我……Clark……

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

為什麼要擋在我面前!那個可是與DarkSide相同程度的敵人。不要這樣，不要為我而受傷，我的身體也與你相差無幾，我甚至對魔法的抗力比你高，為什麼你要為我擋下那招?你的血濺到我身上了，我的腦袋空白一片，什麼所羅門智慧想到的治療方法只存在於腦海，我的身體卻動彈不了。我害怕，都是我的錯，一切都是我的錯，全都是我的錯。我不自量力，讓你受傷了。Green Lantern說不是我的問題，Flash也說不是我的錯，甚至連Batman拍肩告訴我，每個人都這樣說，但我知道全都是我的錯。我不應該衝上前，我不應該在關鍵時掉鏈子，我不應該不顧自己的任務去救那個小女孩。

  
  
  


我很抱歉，Clark……對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起對不起

\-----

親愛的Clark:

恭喜你沒事，我不能來見你。應該說我怕來了會失控，我會把自己對你的感覺一下子全說出來。我已經想到之後你的反應，你會為難，但因為你很溫柔所以你很認真看待這個告白，你會說這只是孩子對偶像的傾慕，不是真的。然後你仍會像所有正義聯盟的伙伴一樣在我身邊，那個告白像不曾存在。但我作不到，如果我真的說出來，我恐怕不能再待在正義聯盟，甚至不能再跟你見面。想到這樣的未來，我選擇現在先讓自己的情緒冷靜一下，等我哪天可以時再來找你。你可以等我嗎，Clark?

Billy

\-----

親愛的Clark:

我不敢回想當時的情況。你親自來找我，你看到我的居所，你看到我的一切，只有這些信我最後藏起來了。你跟我說你是出於本能保護我，因為你對我的心思並不比我對你的少，你知道我的情感，而你對我都一樣。天阿，這是發夢嗎?我們真的兩情相願了?我不敢相信。

Billy

\-----

信最後一封就停在這裡。Clark說不出話來，他不敢想像Billy到底當年是以什麼心情面前一切，又是以什麼心情來寫這些信。他不難發現當中有不少信都有著乾涸的水跡，他不會天真到覺得每次都是Billy打翻水杯。他一封又一封的再次放回去，他緊抱著這箱信。這些是Billy的童年，他錯失的時光，他想回到過去抱抱那個男孩。他想回到過去把Billy的叔叔狠狠教訓一遍。他想更早之前認識男孩，讓他不用渡過那些寂寞的歲月。

他聽到腳步聲，Billy回來了。

Billy完全狀況外，他只知道自己回來後被男友來了個驚喜的熊抱，比以往更緊的懷抱，到底他的男友怎麼了?說真的他有點被嚇倒。他拍拍Clark的背作安撫用，他偷看了Clark背後發現了那箱玩意。他馬上推開Clark把信全扔回箱子裡，天阿，這玩意他已經很久沒寫了。已經是接近4年前的產物，他那時還是16歲，現在都已經20歲了!他沒再寫信，因為Clark已經在他身邊，他不需要只用寫信來當作發泄的方式，他現在有Clark在身邊了。Billy羞死了地想把信處理掉，但Clark馬上以他的超級速度把這些信拿走。

“Clark!”

“這些信是給我的，那就是我的東西，你不能扔掉。”

“我沒有寄出去，那就是我的。”

“你知道以前Dick也這樣寫過信給Bruce嗎?後來被Bruce發現了，他全收了，一封也不給Dick留下。”

“哦，所以你也要作那麼混蛋的事嗎?”他記得Dick有一次玩真心話大冒險時談到。

“Billy，等我回信，所以請把它們送給我，還有……搬來和我住。”

Clark溫柔地把Billy納入懷中，他輕輕親著Billy，他這刻不想放過Billy。他把男孩按在桌上，Billy還是害羞的想要躲過但他不會放過這樣可愛的一刻。他輕咬懷中人下唇，他不讓男孩的舌閃過，他不願意看漏一眼男孩的反應，他的男孩。面前Clark少有霸道的動作，Billy的經驗顯得不足，他只好努力迎合Clark的渴求，他努力回應著。嘴巴有點麻了沒錯，但Clark還是沒放開他，看來這個吻能成為他們交往那麼久以來最長的吻。

\-----

親愛的Billy:

感謝你一直以來的支持。我從沒想過會有一個粉絲由那麼久之前已經注視我。請你相信你的每一個舉動都是對我的鼓舞，別小看你自己。自我認識你的一刻，你的輕輕一個舉動﹑一個小小的笑容甚至一個信任我的眼神，每一分一秒都牽扯著我的心靈。請你原諒不管是Superman還是Clark Kent也有拙口笨舌的時候，而他現在寫這封信時只想嘗試向你表達他現時心內的喜悅。我對於你的經歷感到痛心，在你的信中我可以看到你是如何由一個普通的孩子變成現在的Billy Batson。我痛恨這種感覺，這種深深的明白失去了也彌補不了悔恨和無力感。我不能像Flash一樣能輕易回到過去，我不能回到當年你的身邊安慰你。我也痛恨自己的無能，因為在你最需要我的時候，我並不在你的身邊。我錯失了無數的你。

但請你再給我一次機會。我想參與你未來的人生。我自知自己與你年紀相差不少，我可能陪伴不了你走完未來整條道路，我甚至隨時會死亡。我們作超級英雄的都明白，明天甚至下一刻的事是何等難預料，但我仍然懇求你把接下來的人生都交給我。我不知道我們的未來會如何，我也不知道自己值不值得你如此付出，我甚至不能給你承諾我會永遠待在你身邊。我只想在我的人生剩餘的時間和生命中有你參與，我也想參與你接下來30年或40年的人生，請給我機會。

我很抱歉讓你渡過了不安的日子，我當時真的全出於本能的擋在你前方。我知道你的身體強壯度幾乎可以與我媲美，但我不能接受你在我眼前受傷。我明白這可能會令你的心理壓力大增，心裡會有過重的罪惡感。然而可笑的是讓我真正明白你的痛楚是來源自你的行動，你逃避我，你選擇不再出現在正義聯盟，你不再對我笑時，我害怕。你會否因此而討厭我，因為我的關係而自責自身的不足。但並非如此，我因你在我身後而有力量，我因你而站在最前，我的動力始於你。你無法想像我的矛盾，我比你年長不少，如果把你綁在身邊會否浪費了你的歲月?然而你的行動都在鼓勵我，要是一直停步害怕倒不如邁步後悔，所以請容我說一句:請把你餘下的人生交給我，Billy Batson，我愛你。

你的守護者Clark Kent

END


End file.
